Rebel Prince
by Anjel
Summary: Actually YST. Shu/Anu pairing... It's a story when Anubisu first came to work under Arago.


AN: /.../ denotes telepathy and thoughts are generally italisized. 

* * *

Anubisu looked out his doorway, waiting. _Why do I do this? He isn't coming. He's busy. He's forgotten... He..._ A sound was heard, and he tried to bring his attention back to waiting. _I've been staring at this blasted door or out that damn window for three days. Shu, where are you?_

It'd been Naa walking by. Their eyes didn't meet, which was just as well to Anu, because he was sitting naked on the bed. Anu wanted to sleep, but he knew he shouldn't. _What if Shu comes when I'm sleeping? What if...?_ The loud sound of an empty stomach complaining echoed through the quiet room. He was finding it harder and harder to be attentive. Blue eyes were glazed from sleep deprivation and malnutrition and his body was switching temperatures randomly in the hope to get comfortable or at least stay awake. _/Shu....? I'm sorry... please?/_

A voice cold and cruel answered back. _/I told you not to contact me./_

Anu looked ready to collapse. His youthful features now looked like a lost unhappy child. _/I know.. I just.../_

Nothing.

_/Shu...? Shu...?! Please...? Shu.. I don't want to be alone anymore.. please...?_/

* * *

All was silent as the Oni Masho swept through the hallways. None dared look up at him as he passed, and none dared speak. One bold creature continued walking ahead of him, perhaps unaware of the danger. Shuten shoved him out of the way, with little thought. Indeed, his thoughts were all on his lost puppy. 

He _would_ break the boy... It was only a matter of time. A cruel smile played on his lips as he contemplated that thought. Thanks to Master Arago and his armor, Shu had an unlimited supply of time.

Upon reaching the open doorway, he adjusted his features to show nothing but disgust, while his eyes roved over the sleeping youth. Blue hair laid haphazardly about his face, and his lips were parted in sleep. Soft eyelashes brushed against softer skin, and the kohl outlining his eyes was partly smudged. _He'd been crying..._ Black silk sheets intertwined about his small waist, wrapping and winding its way down one of the firm legs. A foot lay over the edge of the bed.

Shu came closer. Anubisu was hugging a pillow close to him, half laying on it. It was almost endearing, watching the boy sleep. _Almost_. Unnoticed by him, Shu's face softened. And somehow, there was his hand, brushing a locke of hair away from the newly healed scar.

Blue eyes slowly opened to stare at him, and he tugged the hair roughly. Shu watched enthralled as the sleeping beauty turned into a lost and betrayed child. In an almost whisper, Shu questioned gently, "Did I ask too much of you?"

Anu tried to sit up, appalled by his own behavior. "N-no.. I was just so tired..." His voice trailed off, uncertain. His hands clenched and unclenched the sheet he was tangled in. "I-!"

Shu's finger went to silence the blue haired youth. He pressed it firmly against the softly parted lips. "Do you think I was resting? Eating? I was out risking my life... but you were too tired to await me?"

"Oh.. Lord Shut'n.." murmurred the youth against Shu's finger.

The hint of breath made his finger tingle, and he pulled his hand away. "I don't understand," he mentioned in a conversational tone. "How _you_ of all people, were uncapable of obedience.. of faith. Have I been cruel to you?" It was odd speaking to Anubisu as if he were older than the youth.

"N-no...." He looked so fragile. So very downcast. It was damned endearing.

"I took you under my wings, so to speak. I watch over you.. I take care of you." With little effort he pushed down the blue haired boy and crawled on top of him. "I'm good to you..." A kiss at the corner of the pouting lips, a touch of the tongue as it darts into the warmth. "Do you feel misused... Anu..?" he murmurred against the parted mouth, enjoying the heavier breathing.

"I-... No..." The voice was small, but the reply was big. To give in so much with just one little word. "Please don't leave me alone anymore..."

Kissing him roughly, Shu punished him with his passion. His hands, gently caressing, gave lie to his lips. Touching and aching, hurting and hurtful, the two intermingled heavily breathing. One pleading for human contact, the other trying not to be touched.

Anu was moaning loudly, and trying to fight for some ounce of control. "Lord... Shu- ooh... -ten... I'm sorry... please...?"

After that, there was no more need of words. Their bodies, passion; needs talked for them. And outside the door, a green haired masho uncurled and slipped by the door, finally, unnoticed. 


End file.
